


tendrils

by jumbled_sentiment



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbled_sentiment/pseuds/jumbled_sentiment
Summary: Chamber by chamber, she is penetrated,Until, from the inside out, she is taken apart.





	tendrils

She is infected, 

Tendrils of gloom threaten her heart. 

Chamber by chamber, she is penetrated, 

Until, from the inside out, she is taken apart. 

 

Darkness seeps into spaces she thought were hidden, 

And works to reap every ounce of joy from her veins. 

Her spirit is overridden, 

While the higher power takes the reigns. 

 

The tendrils forge ahead, 

Their presence bleeding into her. 

And once her illusion of freedom is dead, 

There is nothing in the way of its objective to conquer. 

 

The tendrils are in paradise, 

She watches as her very essence is overpowered. 

Hopeless, dread grips her with all the ease of a vice, 

And, now without bounds, her identity is devoured. 

 

The woman she was is entombed, 

Making her, in her own skin, a poseur. 

Somewhere lost in bardo, she is consumed, 

Until, at last, she becomes one with the grim reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try out something a bit different. Thank you to anybody who made it this far, I hope this meant something to somebody somewhere. Much love <3


End file.
